fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
WOH
'''WOH '''is an ancient machine kaiju created by SuperNerd. It is a member of The Stars. Appearance WOH is a large piece of floating machinery covered in blades. WOH has a brown head with two large yellow eyes. This head is connected to a rust colored neck, which is connected to a brown shuriken like neck piece that has blades on the front, back, left, and right sides of it. On each side of the shuriken is a rust orange rectangle with a blade attached to to bottom of it. Next to each of these is another, smaller rust orange rectangle, with nothing attached to it. Underneath the shuriken is a piece of metal in the shape of an assault vest. This vest like structure sports the Stars symbol on it. Underneath that is another rectangle, with blades on it's left and right sides. Underneath that is two more rectangles, both with blades underneath them. History Pre-JJSA WOH was part of a mass produced line of ancient robots, most of which where wiped out during a war. WOH was the only survivor, and stayed loyal to his king, who died on his throne. After thwarting off several bandits and raiders, seeking to take the kings prize, WOH deactivated, and fell apart in the huge piles of gold. After some bandit raids, the gold, for the most part, was gone, revealing only a sliver of WOH. The kings corpse now lay in pieces next to the throne. But then something happened. After 10,000 years, Sagittari arrived, with coordinates given to him by his ship, and entered the temple. He looked around, trying to find the signal, but to no avail. He looked at the dead body of the king. He held a strange object. It was a small red key. Sagittari grabbed it and sat down in the throne, sighing. It had been a long day and this happened. Nothing. The scanner must have been broken. As he stood up, metal pieces from around the room flew together and formed in front of him. WOH appeared in front of him. "Hello, my master. I am here to serve." Sagittari opened up is hand, revealing the key. There was a key whole on WOH's chest. He put it in and turned it. A large red explosion of energy engulfed the two and WOH stood there, looking down at Sagittari. A red star appeared on his chest where the key whole was. Sagittari motioned to the ship. "Come with me." And so the two left, continuing their search for the others. Abilities * Levitation - Since WOH can not walk, he instead levitates. * Blade Launching - WOH's blades can shoot out of his body and stab into his opponent. They are however, limited to how long their respective cable is. Said cables are incapable of snapping. * Eye Beams - WOH can project lasers from his eyes. These lasers are hot enough to melt rock into lava. Name WOH is named after the star of the same name. Same goes for all other members of The Stars. Trivia * WOH is one of two mechanical members of The Stars, the other being 5171 A. * WOH is the second strongest member of The Stars, but his weakness lies in his loyalty. Category:SuperNerd295's Kaiju Category:Jeffery's Jefftastic Space Adventure Category:The Stars Category:Machine Kaiju